


CHANGE OF CIRCUMSTANCES

by Freyasboy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyasboy/pseuds/Freyasboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending Christmas and the New Year at the cabin, Daniel is worried that Jack might not be totally happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHANGE OF CIRCUMSTANCES

“Jack, are you really happy?” Daniel asked, as they walked along the track by the lake.

They’d spent Christmas and the New Year at the cabin, but the next day they would be returning to their house in Colorado, so they were taking one last walk around the lake before it got too dark to see where they were going.

Jack breathed in the cold air. It had snowed heavily earlier in December, but the rain had washed it away by the time they’d arrived. However, last night there had been a light sprinkling of snow and the ice crunched under their boots.

“Daniel, for the hundredth time today, I’m perfectly happy,” Jack replied as he squeezed Daniel’s hand.

Here in Minnesota was the only place the two men could really be themselves and relax. They enjoyed their walks every day, hand in hand. Daniel was still working as a consultant for the SGC so, although Jack had retired, they still kept their relationship to themselves when they were in Colorado.

Daniel’s eyes were wide as he looked at Jack. “I haven’t asked that many times, Jack.”

“Okay, okay. But you have asked several times while we’ve been up here. Why?”

“I was just wondering …” Daniel looked ahead at the track as their footsteps slowed.

“And? So?”

“Well, I just … um … I need to know, that’s all.” Daniel’s head was down so Jack couldn’t see his eyes. If he had, he might have been able to work out what Daniel was trying to say.

“No, Daniel, that’s not all, is it? What’s going on?” Jack stopped, turning to Daniel and taking both of his hands in his own.

“Well, I was thinking …”

“Oh, Daniel, not again!” Jack joked. “You know, you do too much of that. You always have.”

“What do you mean? That’s what I’m paid to do,” Daniel replied, still not looking Jack in the face.

“At work, yes, but when we’re on our own like this, why don’tcha let me do the thinking? Just relax for once.”

Daniel’s head came up as he exclaimed, “I do.”

“You don’t.”

“Do.”

“Don’t.”

Jack sighed. He wasn’t going to win this one. “Okay, so what were you thinking?”

“Well, you’ve always said that when you retired you were going to live here permanently, but because I’m still working, you can’t. Would you … I mean … do you want me to resign so we could stay here?”

“Do you want to resign?” Jack asked softly.

“Well, no, but if it will make you happy, I will.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Daniel? I am happy. I have you. Not only that, we have our cabin AND our house in Colorado. What more could I ask for?”

“Our,” Daniel mumbled.

“What?”

“You said ‘our cabin, our house’. I suppose I could have expected us to buy a house together, but to jointly own the cabin, your cabin. That wasn’t in my wildest dreams, Jack. It’s always been your cabin for as long as I’ve known you. I still can’t believe you put it in our joint names.”

“Why? Whatever we have, we share now, Daniel. That’s how it is.”

“Yeah, okay. So, getting back to whether you’re really happy or not …”

“Daniel, I couldn’t be happier if I wanted to be. I know what I said about retiring to the cabin, but circumstances change. When I said that I really thought I would be on my own when I retired. I had no idea anyone would want to spend time with an ex-General in his old age and I certainly didn’t think it would be you, so, as I say, circumstances change and you have to change with ‘em.”

“You know, Jack, you’re only as old as you feel,” Daniel smiled.

“I thought that was ‘you’re only as old as the man that you feel?” Jack grinned.

“You’re a wicked man, Jack O’Neill, but I do love you,” Daniel said softly, as he leaned in and brushed Jack’s lips with his own.

“I love you too, Doctor Jackson,” Jack replied as he returned the kiss.

“By the way, have I thanked you for the wonderful surprise you gave me on Christmas Eve? The cabin looked beautiful. I really wasn’t expecting that.”

Jack’s friends, Bill and Jean, owned a cabin on the other side of the lake. They’d always had a key to Jack’s cabin so they could keep an eye on things when he was away. He knew they loved decorating their own cabin, so he’d arranged for them to get a tree, trimmings and lights for their cabin and fix it up. The whole cabin had been ablaze with lights when the men had arrived on Christmas Eve.

Jean had hung a large bunch of mistletoe in the middle of the living room, which Jack had explained to Daniel was a tradition in the O’Neill household. Daniel explained that he knew about the tradition of kissing under the obligate hemi-parasitic plants, but he had decided to start a tradition of his own. He grabbed every cushion and pillow he could find and threw them on the floor under the hanging bough, stripped off his own clothes, helped Jack out of his and then the two men made love before they’d even unpacked the truck. This was one tradition Jack was determined to continue through the years.

“Yeah, about a hundred times, but you can thank me again when we get home.”

“Insatiable AND wicked.”

“You complaining?”

“Oh no, I love to have my wicked way with you, too.” Daniel gave Jack a smoldering look that burned into Jack’s soul. “So, we’re okay living in both places then?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, Daniel?” Jack asked softly. “I’m happy to live wherever you are. Really happy. Have you got it now?”

“Yes, Jack, but you’ll tell me if …?”

“If circumstances change? I will … but they won’t. Now, did you say something about having your wicked way with me? If so, I think we’d better be getting back.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Jack turned and set off at a brisk jog toward the cabin, shouting over his shoulder, “Race ya?”

Daniel smiled. He knew he could run faster than Jack and could easily overtake him. He started running, yelling, “Last one back makes the coffee!”


End file.
